Férias forjadas
by Lune-sama forever
Summary: os cavaleiros de ouro estão cansados de receber só ordens de athena e ter apenas 1 semana de férias no ano, por isso, eles vão fazer de tudo para matarem o trabalho e ter férias CAP.10 ON
1. Festa no santuário?

Nota1: Este anime não é meu

Nota2: espero q gostem...

--

FÉRIAS FORJADAS

Capítulo 1: Festa no santuário?

E lá estavam mais uma vez nossos queridinhos cavaleiros de ouro, como sempre, sem fazer NADA, além de esperar algum traidor de Athena fazer alguma coisa ruim...

Saga: Humpft! Cansei, odeio ficar parado, Eu deveria ser o líder do santuário!

Kanon: É, mas se lembra que você desistiu do cargo por que a Saori OBRIGOU você a fazer isso?

Saga: Tem razão, ela é muito má, ela faz a gente trabalhar 24 horas por dia, não paga e ainda tem a cara de pau de nos dar apenas uma semana de férias por ano, e só por causa que é natal!

Kanon: É... Então, que tal se a gente fizesse uma festa?

Saga: E como diabos faremos uma festa?

Kanon: Hum... A Saori vai sair pro Shopping hoje não é? Exatamente às 7:00 da noite ela sairá até seu forte seguro, então é aí que nós organizaremos a festa, ela geralmente dorme na casa das amigas quando vai pro shopping, então dá pra passar a madrugada...

Saga: tem razão! Nossa você é mesmo meu irmão!

Kanon: É claro!

Saga: Então, são 5:00h ainda, vamos falar com os outros...

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saga: Quem quer participar?

Milo: Eu, vai ter gatinhas?

Kanon: sim, vai, e muitas se você quiser!

Milo: To dentro!

Aldebaran: Sim, eu vou!

Aioros: Vou também!

Aiolia: Eu também, pra vigiar meu mano!

Camus: hehehe! Podem contar comigo!

MM: Eu vou...

Afrodite: Vocês vão convidar seus amigos?

Kanon: Convide os seus! Só deixe eles longe de todos nós!

Afrodite: Ah! Você é o melhor Kanonzinho do meu coração! -pula pra abraçar kanos e caiu de cara no chão por causa do soco que levou-

Kanon: e você Shaka?

Shura: Eu vou...

Shaka: não sei, acho que Athena não vai gostar de saber disso...

Mú: Eu também acho...

Shaka: Bem, já que é assim, então eu vou ficar de olho em vocês, mas não contarei nada para Athena, apenas me deixem quieto...-abre os olhos- Fui claro?

Todos: O.O"

Mú: Até o Shaka... Então eu vou também...

Kanon: Está combinado, quando a Athena sair, sorriam e acenem, finjam que está tudo bem, depois hehehe, começa a diversão...

O0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saori: TATSUMI!! DIRIJA O CARRO! VAMOS LOGO!!

Tatsumi: Er... Certo senhorita Saori.

Saori: E vocês seus vagabundos, cuidem do santuário direito se não eu tiro um dia das férias de vocês!

Todos: Ok n.n -forçados-

Ah! Doce som o da limusine partindo e doce imagem a da limusine desaparecendo da vista de todos, sem ter hora pára voltar, agora o santuário era só deles...

Saga: agora, vamos organizar a festa...

Algum tempo depois...

Na casa do mu que era a mais pertinho tinha uma mesa grande coberta com uma toalha azul e com muita comida em cima, e uma faixa "Viva as férias!" bem no alto da casa do Mú, então, só faltavam agora os convidados...

Kanon: Vocês chamaram alguém?

Saga: Não...

Shura: Eu chamei minha amiga...

Mú: Eu chamei minha prima...

Aiolia: Hum...

Aioros: Chamamos a Marin...

Afrodite: Eu chamei a Shina e um amigo muito lindo chamado Lord Yag (le o nome com o asterisco ao contrário).

Todos: O.O"

Camus: Eu chamei minha irmã...

Milo: QUEM?

Camus: A minha irmã, mas NEM PENSEM EM FAZER NADA COM ELA, vou ficar de olho em vocês seus tarados!

Milo: Como se ela fosse...

Chega a primeira convidada, a irmã de Camus, cabelos azuis, olhos azuis e a pele igual ao do irmã, mas ela usava um vestido de alça fina de cor preta.

Milo: bonita... o¬o babando

Camus: Kamy, você chegou, er... Entre, por que não conversa com o meu amigão.. AFRODITE!!

Afrodite: Sim camuszinho?

Camus: Converse com ela!

Kamy: ? Olá... Er...

Afrodite: Ai! Querida você é linda! Quer ver a minha maquiagem? Eu posso deixar seu rostinho muito mais lindo!

Kamy: õ.o

Camus: Vá Kamy, depois te apresento meus outros amigos!!

Então, Afrodite vai até sua casa com Kamy para mostrar sua maquiagem...

Milo: Por que o Afrodite?

Camus: Por que era o único que não pensa em fazer nada com ela!

Aldebaran: Chamei minha Tia... Tia Aldes Muu

MM: Chamei minha amiga também... A Death...

Shaka: Eu chamei minha sobrinha, ela tem a mesma idade que eu... è a Shakira...

Milo: Você tem um irmão desde quando?

Shaka: Não é meu irmão de verdade é só de criação, era um discípulo de Buda.

Milo: chamei minha nam... Nami, é isso, minha amiga...

Então, chega na casa do Mú, uma menina de cabelos lilás claro, curtos, com os olhos mel, usava um vestido branco ate a altura dos joelhos.

Garota: MUUUUUUU!!

Aldebaran: Tia?

Garota: ?

MÚ: Prima! Você veio! -abraça- essa é minha prima Chler.

Chler: Oiii!!

Kanon: o¬o

Mú: Ah! Fique perto de mim, vai chegar mais gente mais tarde!

Chler: Mas eu quero conversar! -esperneia-

Mú: Chler! Obedeça!

Chler: Hunf! -cara fofinha de raiva-

Kanon: Ela é tão fofinha!

Então, entra na casa de Áries mais alguém, uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos, parecia ter uns 23 anos, com olhos de cor castanho-escuro e uma pele morena, usava um vestido vermelho aberto de um dos lados com só uma alça, magra.

Saga: Ei quem é ela?

Aldebaran: TIA MUU!

Muu: me respeite, Me chame de Aldes sobrinho desgraçado! -chuta aldebaran-

Aldebaran: Tia Aldes esses são meus amigos...

Aldes: Bem, muito prazer, então, você deve ser o Mú! -olha pra mu-

Mú: Sim... -o/o-

Aldes: O Al fala muito de você, ele sempre me manda cartões postais, só que eu nunca tive tempo de responder sabe, sou muito ocupada, mas voltando ao assunto, essa é sua casa?

Mú: Sim...

Chler: Oi, sou a prima dele!

Aldes: Ah! Que fofa!

Aldebaran: er... Tia se comporte na frente dos meus amigos, você parece uma criança!

Aldes: QUIETO! Eu pareço uma criança? -olhar sexy para os cavaleiros-

Todos exceto Aldebaran: Não, de modo algum!

Então, chegam Marin e Shina.

Marin: que festa sem graça!

Shina: Cadê o Seya?

Todos: O.O

Shura: Hum...

Então chega uma garota de cabelos pretos, médios com uma franja só de um lado da testa, olhos roxos, pele branca, e um vestido azul-marinho-escuro, com um detalhe prata na cintura, parecendo um cinto.

MM: Quem é ela?

Shura: Er... É a Lithia...

Lithia: Oi! -timidamente-

Shura: essa é a amiga de quem lhes falei... O nome dela é Lithia!

Lithia: Oi...

Camus: Ela é um doce!

Lithia: er... O/O

Shura com um olhar assassino pra Camus: É, sua irmã também...

Lithia: ? –segue para falar com as outras mulheres-

Ntão, chegam mais três garotas...

Uma de cabelos ruivos curtos e olhos castanhos, pele branca.

Milo: NAMIIII!

Outra de cabelos longos e loiros com uma franja comum e olhos azuis lindos...

Milo: essa deve ser a Shakira não é?

Shaka: Sim...

Shakira: Shaka, há quanto tempo, hehehe...

Shaka: por favor, comporte-se, eles são tarados não dê muita liberdade!

Shakira: hum... Entendo muhahahahahah! -risada maligna-

Todos exceto Shaka: O.O

Shakira: Me deixe fazer o que quero, se não eu conto a história do dia 23...

Shaka: CERTO! Sua diaba, vá em frente!

Saga: Nossa eu nunca vi o Shaka se irritar assim...

Shakira: Até mais shakinha! -segue para falar com as outras garotas-

Então lá no meio das outras garotas está uma garota de cabelos rouxos, curtos, maquiagem forte, uma blusa de manga até o pulso preta, e uma calça jeans-escuro com uma corrente pendurada.

MM: DEATHH!

Death: MM!

MM: Esta é a minha amiga Death...

Todos: Percebemos...

Então, com todo mundo ali, Afrodite e Kamy descem e se introduzem aos demais...

Milo: Nami, fique longe desses homens idiotas, eles são tarados, fique apenas comigo!

Nami: Sim! Eu confio em você Milo, mas se lembre da pisa que eu te dei quando você me traiu!

Milo: Como eu poderia esquecer?

Saga: Trair?

Nami: Sim...

Saga: E por que te "traiu"?

Nami: Será que é por que nós somos namorados? -mostra anel-

Camus: e ainda dá em cima da minha irmã né Milo?

Nami: dando em cima da irmã dele é Milo?

Milo: Er... Eu não...

Nami dá um soco na cara dele fazendo-o desmaiar...

Nami: espero que a sua dor de cabeça esteja bem forte quando acordar, sonhe com o inferno Milo! -cara de demônio-

Todos: O.O

Kamy: Ah! O Afrodite é muito divertido, mas por quer ele está tão triste?

Camus: é por que o Lord Yag não apareceu...

Kamy chega perto de Afrodite...

Kamy: Não desista, Lord Yag te ama e virá até você!

Afrodite: Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive! -chorando-

Kamy dá um lencinho pra Afrodite que enxuga as lágrimas...

Aldebaran: Olhem! Tem um homem ali na porta...

Então um homem de cabelos negros, curtos e olhos azuis profundos se apresenta...

Afrodite: LOD YAG!!

Yag: Afrodite...

Afrodite com os olhos brilhando corre para abraçar Yag, que se desvia e se dirige a Kamy...

Yag: Olá senhorita, posso saber qual seu nome?

Kamy: Kamy, você deve ser Lord Yag, Afrodite falou muito de você... Ele realmente te ama...

Yag: eu sei! Mas mudando de assunto... Você é muito linda!

Camus: Eii! Essa é a minha irmã sabia?

Yag: Me perdoe, deveria ter me apresentado antes para você, sou Lord Yag, prazer em conhecê-lo Camus de aquário...

Camus: hum... Você é gentil, ta liberado!

Kamy: Nii-san!

Camus: que foi? Agora você pode ter um namoradinho!

Kamy: nii-san, ele é o namorado do Afrodite!

Yag: não, não sou!

Kamy: não?

Afrodite: ao, ele é só amigo mesmo, mas eu sempre quis namorar com ele...

Yag: sério? E eu pensando que você não era gay...

Todos: Ah! ¬ ¬

Camus: vem Kamy, deixa o casal ser feliz!

Kamy: Certo!

Então...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No outro dia, 6h da manhã...

Saga: Nossa, sua Tia Aldes é muito boa viu? Nossa eu não consegui acompanhar o ritmo dela!

Shaka: Eu não fiz nada, a shakira fica me tentando, mas eu ao fiz nada!

Shakira: Nha! -esfregando o rosto na bochecha de Shaka-

Kanon: a Chler é tão fofinha

Shura: Nunca pensei que você fosse tão boa assim Lithia, você é sempre tão tímida...

Lithia: hehehe!

Mú: Nossa, vocês tem que ir, se não forem logo...

Kanon: Droga! A Saori vai chegar logo, desculpem meninas, vocês tem que ir, rápido!

Meninas: Hum?

Então os cavaleiros rapidamente retiram as garotas da casa de Áries e mandam elas embora...

Kamy: Tchau nii-san!

Aldes: se comporte Aldebaran!

Chler: vamos nos ver de novo outro dia Mú!

Nami: me traia de novo sem eu saber e eu te queimo Milo!

Lithia apenas acena com a mão.

Death: MM nos vemos na loja de objetos do mal...

Shaka: ADEUS Shakira!

Shakira: Tchau Shakinha, nos vemos de novo no inferno hehehe!

Após isso todas saem...

Kanon: cara precisamos chamar elas pra jogar baralho mais vezes...

Saga: é, pena que não conseguimos fazer nada com elas!

Aldebaran: a tia Muu é muito boa em trapaças, por isso se deu bem no baralho...

Shura: A Lithia sabe mentir, se deu bem quando jogávamos Poker...

Afrodite: Precisampos fazer festas assim mais vezes, chame sua irmã Camus!

Camus: Certo...

Saga: E agora não tem nada pra faze de novo!

Kanon: hehehe!Tem sim...

Todos: O.O

--

Continua...

Oiii! Espero q tenham gostado, até o próximo chapter1


	2. Praia areia, coqueiros e muito coco

Oiiiii!! Obrigada pela reviewn! Aqui está o chapter 2!

--

Capítulo 2: Praia, areia, coqueiros e muito coco!

Saga: fala logo Kanozinho sua idéia!

Kanon: Que tal ir à praia?

Mu: e a Saori?

Saga: quem liga pra ela? A gente sai antes dela vir!

Aldebaran: Então, vamos arrumar as coisas rápido pegar um ônibus e ir à praia, mas tem que ter uma casa de praia!

Shura: Quem tem casa de praia?

Alberan: Ah! Lembrei, é só eu pedir a Tia Muu que ela vai com a gente pra casa de praia!

Milo: Yeah! Praia e igual a garotas!

Camus: Então vamos logo, antes que a Saori volte!

Os cavaleiros então, arrumam rapidamente seus pertences para ir à praia e saem do santuário até o ponto de ônibus (não me perguntem onde é, só sei que tem um ponto de ônibus!)

E entram num ônibus (não sabia! Conta mais!)

Aldebaran no telefone: Tia Muu!

_Que tia Muu o que sobrinho desgraçado?Fale direito! Meu nome é Aldes, a-l-d-e-s! _

Aldebaran:Posso ir pra sua casa de praia?

_Você vai pra praia com seus amiguinhos? _

Aldebaran: Sim tia...

_Ok! Então eu vou por que esse monte de macho só vai acabar com minha casinha, me espere viu? E pode chamar suas amiguinhas, não tenha vergoinha não! _

Aldebaran: Tia, não me deixe constrangido!

_Só num vá fazer besteira debaixo dos lençóis da minha casa de praia viu? Que é uma casa de família, foi o seu avô que me deu!se comporte tchau! _

Aldebaran: Esp... -telefone é desligado do outro lado da linha-

Kanon: E ai? Conseguiu desenrolar a casa?

Aldebaran: Uhum, a tia Muu disse que vai, pode chamar as colegas de vocês, ela deixou!

Então, rapidamente, Shura, Mú, Milo, Camus, MM ligam para alguém...

Aioros: Ei, não vai chamar a Shakira?

Shaka: Aquela diaba? Aquele demônio vestido de gente? De jeito nenhum!

Todos: O.O

Saga: O que tem de tão ruim para que você a chame de demônio, não vi nada de anormal nela!

Shaka: Carinha angelical, é um doce, mas vocês precisam viver com ela por apenas 1 semana, por que é só o que vocês vão agüentar com ela!

Afrodite liga e chama Yag...

Saga: Ah! Deixa de frescura! -toma o celular de Shaka e liga para Shakira- alô? Aqui é o saga, eu e o Shaka mais alguns colegas vamos pra uma casa de praia, pode vir também! Venha mesmo tchau! -desliga-

Shaka: ... -tenta pular pela janela do ônibus-

Mas alguns cavaleiros o seguram e impedem ele de se suicidar.

Então chega o ônibus na praia, os cavaleiros descem, e andam até a casa guiados por o Aldebaran.

E quando chegam lá, as garotas já estão ali...

Saga: Como vocês já estão aqui?

Aldes: Eu trouxe elas!Encontrei elas perdidas no caminho e fiz o favor de trazê-las até aqui! Agora vocês garotos, aproveitem que estão aqui e vão pescar!

Cavaleiros: O Que??

Aldebaran: tia aldes, você não trouxe comida?

Aldes: Eu hein! Quero que peguem peixes fresquinhos que são mais gostosos!

Cavaleiros: T.T

Então nossos queridos douradinhos seguem para a praia só de calção e vão a pesca, enquanto na casa, as garotas preparam o almoço.

Na praia...

Saga: Por que temos que pescar?

Kanon: Era pra a gente estar se divertindo agora...

Mú: parem de reclamar!

Shura: è isso aí, sem pesca, sem comida!

Mú: eu não quis dizer isso!

Shura: Eu sei!

Shaka: T.T

Afrodite: que foi Shakinha?

Shaka: Não me chame assim!

Afrodite: certo, mas o que foi?

Camus: huahsuahsuaush!

Milo: è que ele... ashuahsuahushahsuah ta co medo da Shakira ahusaushuahusaushuahsuhuahs

Afrodite: fica assim não Shaka! Eu sei como se sente, sei como é ter medo de outra mulher1

Shaka: eu não estou com medo, só um pouco assustado com o que ela é capaz de fazer! Ela uma vez tentou me acorrentar e cortar minha língua por que eu peguei o mp3 dela emprestado... T.T

Milo: E o que você fez? Como conseguiu escapar? O.o

Shaka: eu implorei pela minha vida! E pela minha língua e rezei muito pra Buda!

Camus: Se ferrou ahsuhasuhauhsuah!

Kanon: Tem um peixe puxando a isca!-puxa a vara e a vara vem vazia-

Saga: ahsuaushuahsuauh! O peixe é mais esperto que o Kanon! Ele comeu a isca e foi embora!

Cavaleiros: hasuhahsauhsuaushahushauhsu!

2 horas depois...

Aldebaran: Tia Aldes voltamos! Tia Aldes?

Olha em cima da mesa e vê um bilhete:

"_Caro sobrinho, se ajeitem, fritem o peixe, eu e as garotas fomos tomar banho na piscina natural da praia, voltaremos em algumas horas, não esperem, ass: Tia Aldes Muu" _

Aldebaran: É, vamos ter que nos virar! A tia Aldes foi pra piscina natural da praia com as meninas!

Cavaleiros: x.x

De noite, finalmente as garotas voltam, então os cavaleiros já as esperavam na casa...

Aldes: Ai meu deus to tão cansadinha! Vou dormir...

Saga: Ah! Boa noite -ia entrando num dos quartos da casa-

Aldes: Ei! Não entre aí! Eu as meninas o Yag e oi Afrodite vamos dormir aqui dentro, vocês dormem lá fora!

Saga: Como?

Aldes: Isso mesmo xô xô! -expulsando Saga e os outros cavaleiros-

Saga: Como?

Aldes: olha deixa eu explicar, todos os homens exceto o Afrodite e o Yag irão dormir aí fora com a areia da praia e os coqueiros! -tranca a porta-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De madrugada...

Milo: Ai! Os mosquitos tão me mordendo todo!

Shura: Hum... Isso soou um pouco suspeito!

Milo: è só modo de falar idiota!

Kanon: Ei, olha a água da praia já está chegando aqui nos coqueiros!

Aldebaran: Ai! Bateu em mim1

Kanon: Rápido subam os coqueiros!

Os cavaleiros tentam subir os coqueiros, e acidentalmente cai um coco do coqueiro que saga estava subindo...

Saga: Ai! -vira Áries- hahahahahahahahah! Eu acordei, finalmente possuí esse corpo do Saga!!

Kanon: Ih! Áries sobe logo, a água ta tocando nos seus pés!

Então, eles sobem e ficam pendurados, depois, pulam de coqueiro em coqueiro e seguem para um local onde a água não alcança...

E assim é a noite deles na casa de praia...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Continua...

Até o próximo capítulo!!


	3. Doze douradinhos num pequeno bote

Demoprei,. Mas to aqui com mais um capítulo!!

Obrigda pela reviewn tenshiaburame!!

--

Capítulo 3: 12 douradinhos num pequeno bote...

Saga/Áries: hehehe! Vamos sair pro mar, e dar um susto nelas!

Kanon: Como? Fazendo elas se preocuparem?

Saga/Ar: Não diga o que eu vou falar!Caham! Fazendo elas se preocuparem, pensando que estaremos perdidos no meio do mar! Muahahhahahahh, como eu sou mal!

Kanon: Tudo bem, mas a gente volta mesmo né?

Saga/Ar: è claro!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0

Os nossos amáveis douradinhos saíram num bote (era um pouco grande para um bote, mas dá pra chamar assim) e ficaram no mar...

Saga/Ar: você trouxe o mapa que eu pedi certo Saga? _Claro que não!Eu nunca faria isso com ninguém!_ Seu doente mental, como vamos voltar? _Se vire! _

Kanon: O que foi? Só falta dizer que se perdeu!

Saga/Ar: Bem, o maldito Saga ele, bem...

Afrodite: Fala logo amorzinho!

Saga/Ar: Não trouxe o mapa!

Shaka: Meodeus!

Milo: Era só o que faltava!

Kamus: ei!

Aldebaran: e agora? Nós estamos perdidos, a tia Muu vai me matar!

Aioria: Eu vou voltar nadando, não sei vocês, Adeus pessoal! -pula na água-

Mas todos olham assustados, por que haviam alguns tubarões perto... Minutos depois...

Milo: Nossa, a água ta da cor da minha unha, escarlate!

Afrodite: Ah! Que lindo!

Kamus: Ei!

Mú: Afrodite, não ache lindo! Esse é o sangue do Aioria!

Afrodite: Aiiii! -tira a mão da água-

Kanon: e agora, saga seu energúmeno, o que faremos?

Saga/Ar: sei lé, o plano foi por água abaixo! Aushauhsuhausuauhu, entendeu a piada? Água abaixo!

Kanon: Não teve graça!

Shura: Esse é um grande problema, estamos sem água, comida e eu não vejo a praia!

Kamus: EI! -irritado-

O0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso...

Aldes: Cadê aquele sobrinho imprestável e os amigos?

Kamy: Meu irmão foi com eles... Ele não disse nada!

Chler: O Mú também foi, ele disse algo de irem pro mar...

Nami: O Milo falou que iriam caçar um, tesouro, mas sinceramente, acho que eles foram pro mar também...

Lithia: O Shura disse algo de irem pegar um barco...

Death: ...

Shakira: Pensando bem, eu vi eles no porto hoje cedo...

Aldes: Quando eles voltarem vou colocá-los de castigo, aqueles irresponsáveis, saem pra se divertir, não nos chamam e nem ao menos dizem nada, espere só...

Yag: Estou preocupado com eles...

Kamy: Eles voltam!

O0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

No bote...

Kamus: Pxxxx, to pedindo que me escutem!

Mú: O que tu quer falar numa hora dessas?

Kamus: Primeiro, calma, cês tão muito estressados, eu vou dizer, só fiquem calmos...

Milo: como você pede para que fiquemos calmos? -quase gritando-

Shura: Estamos perdidos...-calmo-

Aldebaran: Eu vou morrer! -chorando-

Afrodite: Eu quero ver o meu amor! -chora-

Kanon: Parem de chorar!

Shaka: Fiquem calmos... Como o Kamus disse...

Kamus: O Shaka sabe...

Saga/Ar: Para de enrolação, conta o que é Shaka!

Shaka: O Kamus vai contar... -calmo-

Kamus: Enquanto vocês ficaram dizendo que iriam trazer um mapa, eu já sabia que não iria dar certo, por isso me precavi e fiz uma trilha de gelo por onde passamos...

Todos exceto (Aioria que morreu durante o percurso, Shaka e Kamus): O.O

Shaka: Agora, vamos acabar com essa história de vingança e dar a meia volta no barco...

Kamus: Vamos pra casa!

Saga/Ar: Droga! Vocês venceram!

Eles dão a meia volta no barco e finalmente estão indo de volta para a tão querida casa de praia...

1,2,3 douradinhos

4, 5, 6 douradinhos

7, 8, 9 douradinhos

11 num pequeno bote

Plim plim!

No fim da tarde, finalmente, cansados voltam para casa...

Aldebaran: Ooii!

Aldes: Voltaram agora é? Deixe eu ver, tem alguém faltando!

Saga/Ar: Droga como ela sabe? -cochicha para Kanon-

Kanon: Sei lá, deve ser o instinto feminino!

Aioria aparece saindo de um corredor da casa...

Aioria: Ué, só voltaram agora?

Saga/Ar: Que grande instinto feminino!

Aldes: Kamus, vai se desculpar com a sua irmã, ela tava chorando que nem louca, Afrodite também, o Yag tava chorando com ela! Mú, tua prima enlouqueceu, vai se desculpar também, Shaka, a Shakira disse que tinha algo pra dizer, Milo a Nami disse que queria ter uma conversinha!

Aldebaran: Ufa!

Aldes: Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran, tenho algo pra vocês!

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Saga: T.T O Áries faz as coisas e EU levo a culpa! -lavando os pratos-

Kanon: Droga, por que fui te seguir? -esfregando o chão-

Aldebaran: X.X -amarrado e todo cheio de galos e desmaiado-

Kanon: Mas, o que aconteceu com os outros?

Milo, Kamus, Shura, MM, Mú Afrodite e Aioria dormindo tranquilamente em cima de alguns coqueiros...

Shaka pendurado de cabeça pra baixo, todo amarrado e latanhado também...

Enquanto isso...

Kanon: Tenho a mera impressão de que temos sorte...

Saga: Por que?

Kanon: Sei lá!

--

Continua...

As férias dos nossos douradinhos ainda continuam, esperem só para ver o que acontecerá muahahahahahaha, ainda tem muitos planos de Áries e do Kanon pela frente!


	4. A história de Aioria

Respondendo a reviewn de

**tenshiaburame: **_não é pra ser Áries mesmo, pra tira uma onda com a caro do Mú! Asuhuahsuahusu brigada pela reviewn!_

Oiii, mais um capítulo, postei dois seguidos, por que tava a muito tempo sem postar! E também por que esse vai contar uma historinha...

--

Capítulo 4: A História de Aioria

No outro dia... Após uma noite horrível de sono...

Aldebaran: Ahhh! Que sono!

Saga: pelo menos você dormiu, eu e o Kanon ficamos a noite toda limpando a casa!

Kanon: ...

Aldebaran: O que foi? Você está estranho!

Kanon: Não, é que eu estava pensando, como o Aioria está vivo...

Saga: è, eu pensei que ele estivesse morto...

Aioria: Querem que eu conte a história?

Aldebaran: AH! Que susto, não faça isso!

Aioria: Eu vou começar...

Aldes: Vocês viram o Yag por aí?

Saga: Não...

Aldes: Hum... Acho que não era brincadeira quando ele falou que iria embora ontem...

Todos exceto ela: O.O"

Aldes: Que foi? Continue a história Aioria...

Aioria: O.O Tudo bem...

"Naquele dia eu estava no barco, sem fazer nada, enquanto todos jogavam conversa fora, era um dia estranho, eu jurava ter visto uma luz forte vinda do céu na noite passada, pensei ser um óvni, mas isso não importava, o Saga, ou Áries, sei lá, disse que não tinha um mapa de volta..."

Saga: Er... Era eu nessa hora!

Aioria: Bem, vamos deixar isso de lado!

"Continuando, depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, eu entrei em desespero, então, com o desespero em mente, a única solução que achei foi: Voltar para casa nadando, e sem nenhuma outra sugestão, eu decidi pular fora dali, literalmente, claro, daí eu pulei para fora do barco, e caí no mar, quando caí, eu tentei nadar, mas bati a cabeça em um bloco de gelo..."

Kanon: Isso aí foi o Kamus, ele que fez a trilha de gelo que nos trouxe de volta...

Aioria: Caham!

"Quando bati a cabeça, eu vi um tubarão se aproximar, peguei o bloco de gelo, e enfiei nele, aí ele foi embora..."

Saga: Peraí, então o tempo todo não era o SEU sangue? Que droga!

Aioria: Continuemos...

"Então, após a ida do tubarão, eu desmaiei. Quando acordei só vi uma luz em cima de mim e der repente tudo ficou claro demais, não sabia onde estava, então, desmaiei de novo, ao acordar, eu estava na beira da praia, e já haviam se passado 3h desde que eu havia caído no mar, mas isso seria impossível, por que não tinha como voltar de onde estávamos em apenas três horas, foi aí que olhei para o meu braço, e estava todo verde, então olhei pro resto do corpo, e estava da mesma cor! Após o susto desmaiei e caí na água, quando acordei, percebi que era só tinta, eu havia caído na água do mar e esta limpou a tinta verde, então me tranqüilizei... Mas havia se passado mais uma hora que eu estava ali, e eu não me lembrava de nada que tivesse acontecido nas últimas três horas..."

Aldebaran: Você bateu a cabeça, deve ter esquecido!

Saga: Você deveria estar alucinando por estar tanto tempo no meio do mar...

Kanon: Saga, pessoas alucinam no meio do deserto! O.O"

Saga: è mesmo...

Aldes: Então, o que foi que acontceu?

Aioria:

"Eu estava finalmente acordado e de volta à praia, que estava completamente vazia, então, eu só consegui pensar em uma coisa: Eu fui abduzido! Só podia ser, eu vi uma luz forte, acordei em outro local todo verde esqueci o que se passou no tempo em que estive dormindo! Tive todos os sinais! Tenho certeza, pois no di anterior eu havia visto uma luz estranha e algo parecido com um óvni voando no céu, foi assim que eu descobri isso e voltei para casa são e salvo. Fim"

Saga: shuahsuauhsuahusauhusahuhau, você ta assistindo filme de ET demais cara!

Kanon: ABDUZIDO, imagina só! Ahsauhsuahusuahushauhshauha

Aldebaran: Vê se conta uma história melhor da próxima vez!ashsuahushuahuahuuauua

Aldes: Eu aprecio sua imaginação e acredito que talvez possa existir algo assim, mas não que isso aconteceu com você!

MM: Qual a causa de tanto barulho?

Saga: O Aioria acredita que foi abduzido! Ausauhsuahuhsuahushuahsuauhush

MM: Só se foi para o mundo dos mortos! Aushuashauhsuauhsuhasuau

Aioria: Hum... Eles não acreditam em mim...

Kamus: Com uma história dessas, quem acreditaria?

Aldebaran: E acordou verde!asuahusauhsuahushuahuh

Aioria: Eu disse que foi com TINTA verde!

Milo: Aposto que ele se pintou e se esqueceu!

Afrodite: è feio mentir!

Mù: Nem acredito! Que mentira mais tosca!

MM: Vê se mente melhor da próxima vez!

Aioria: Ai, ai, sabia que lês não iriam acreditar, mas não tem problemas, eles não precisam acreditar para ser verdade! Hehehehe!

Chler: Eu soube que você lutou com um tubarão!

Kamy: Você ficou mesmo perdido no meio do mar?

Shakira: Você tem coragem!

Death: Você foi mesmo abduzido?

Lithia: Como foi que você percebeu que não estava mais no mar?

Saga: Droga, tem tantas garotas em volta do Aioria!

Kanon: Bem, deixe ele aproveitar, depois nós pegamos elas de volta!

Aldes: Pegar quem?

Saga: Ninguém! Claro, pegar o que nós emprestamos a ele, aquela fita sobre Ets!

Kanon: Por causa dela que ele fica inventando essas histórias malucas!

De madrugada...

Todos estavam dormindo tranqüilos, cada um em suas respectivas camas ou redes nos coqueiros... Mas havia alguém que não estava dormindo...

Aioria olhava pela janela, as estrelas da noite...

Em algum lugar do mar...

Um óvni (musiquinha de alien que sempre passa nos desenhos)

Aioria: Eu sabia...

--

Continua!

Esperem até o próximo capítulo, coitadinho do Aioria, ele ficou SM ter quem acreditasse nele, ainda bem que deu tudo certo no final... shuhasuahsuhausahush

Até o próximo capitulo!


	5. A lenda de Bob parte 1

Oiiii, vortei cum + um capítulo! Espero que gostem!

**tenshiaburame: **_no final de tudo o Aioria tava mesmo certo!Existiam Ets e se quer saber sim, eu me baseei no filme independence Day que passou há pouco tempo na TV! _

Bem comecemos o capítulo!

--

Capítulo 5: A lenda de Bob

Mais um dia acostumados a dormir nas torturantes redes nos coqueiros, os cavaleiros acordam e já tem um trabalho a fazer...

Aldes: Vocês, vão pescar, rápido, rápido - tange eles com as mãos- vocês precisam pescar!

Saga/Ar: Por que nós?

MM: Áries!

Mú: è Ares seu burro!

MM: Mas, por que todo mundo chama ele de Áries?

Mú: Pra me irritar idiota!

Saga/Ar: Sim, vamos pescar hihihhihihi! -cara de mau-

Kanon: Que risada mais tosca, e eu não gostei dela, me cheira a confusão!

Saga/Ar: Vamos!

Então os pobres escravos dourados, quer dizer, cavaleiros, vão para a praia pescar!

Saga/Ar: Nós vamos pegar caranguejos hoje também! Hihihihihi!

Kanon: Ih! Não gostei da idéia, e além do mais como VOCÊ pretende pegar os caranguejos?

Saga/Ar: Eu? E quem falou em mim? MM!

MM: Sim?!

Saga/Ar: MM, vá pra aquele lugar ali e fique parado... -aponta o lugar (não me perguntem onde é)-

MM: Certo...? -estranha, ma se posiciona no local-

Então, os caranguejos começam a ir até ele, e quando chegam perto...

Kanon: Agora! -joga a rede e pega eles-

MM: Ei! Meus parentes! Kanon: Shh! Fique quieto!

MM: Hum?!-fica parado de novo-

Então, outros caranguejos se aproximam e fazem o mesmo com os pobres caranguejos...

Depois...

MM: T.T meus parentes!

Saga/Ar: Afrodite, entre na água um pouco...

Afrodite: Mas... AI! -é empurrado por Saga-

Mas...

Afrodite sai do mar cheio de Piranhas mordendo ele...

Afrodite: Ai! Odeio piranhas! -tirando elas-

Kanon: Como apareceram piranhas aqui? Piranhas só existem em água doce! O.O"

Afrodite: Nunca mais eu vou fazer isso, seu Saga malvado!

Kanon: Aff! Saga não conseguimos peixes, e agora?

Saga/Ar: Nós temos caranguejos suficientes! Vamos! Hihihihihi!

Kanon: Dá pra parar de rir desses jeito?! -irritado-

Aldebaran: A Tia Muu vai ficar com raiva se não levarmos peixes...

Kanon: Besteira, a gente se vira! Mas tenho uma pergunta, a sua tia não se parece nada com você, nem no físico e nem no temperamento, principalmente no físico.

Aldebaran: è, a Tia Aldes foi adotada por a minha avó, quando tinha 1 ano, por isso ela não se parece com ninguém da família... Ela é tão feia!

Kanon: Feia? O.O" sua família é estranha!

Aldebaran: Estranha? Grrr

Shaka: Aldebaran, sua tia não me parece amigável...

Aldebaran: è...

Kanon: Hiiek! -susto- Não apareça assim do nada Shaka! Falando nisso, você andou desaparecido por um dia, onde você foi?

Shaka: ... -cara deprimida-

Kanon: Ah! Não faça essa cara! O que aconteceu com você?

Shaka: Um demônio... Um demônio com forma humana me atacou...

Kanon: Demônio com forma humana? Tenho certeza que já ouvi você falando isso uma outra vez... (ver no capítulo 2)

Aldes: CADê O PEIXE?

Aldebaran: Nós trouxemos caranguejos tia...

Aldes: Hum... certo, agora vão fazer qualquer outra coisa, não me atrapalhem! (POFT) -onomatopéia de aldes fechando a porta bruscamente-

Saga: U-hu! Livres, podemos ir à praia!

Kanon: Vamos Shaka, ainda quero ouvir a sua história sobre o que aconteceu!-um pouco depois- Shaka? -olha e vê que Shaka havia sumido- que estranho...

Aioria: acho que os ETs pegaram ele também...

Kanon: Lá vem você com essa história de ET de novo!

Enquanto isso...

Em mio aos coqueiros...

Shaka amordaçado e amarrado...

-huhuhuhu, você fez uma coisa muito feia... Contou algo que não devia... Agora, vamos ver quanto você agüenta ficar pendurado,não, melhor, dessa vez farei algo diferente... -dizia uma voz que poderia ser considerada ameaçadora-

Shaka: hum, hum, hum! -tentando dizer não e balançando a cabeça-

- hhehhheheheheheh, agora você vai ver! -assombrosamente fa-lava

AHHHHHHHHH! Só se ouve um grito de lá da casa de praia...

Todos os cavaleiros: O.O

Mú: O que foi isso?

Clima de terror...

Kamus: Glup -engole seco-

Milo: Isso ta parecendo um filme de terror, onde somos obrigados a trabalhar e der repente um a um vamos desaparecendo, e no final de tudo o assassino é um de nós...

Aioria: Um de nós foi abduzido...

Saga/Ar: Que abduzido o que?!

MM: falando em desaparecer, parece que falta alguém, só tem onze aqui...

Shura: Verdade, mas não sei quem falta...

Afrodite: Ai! O Shaka, ele sumiu!

Shura: Ih, da última vez que esse aí sumiu ficou um dia desaparecido!

Kanon: quando falei com ele estava muito estranho, escondendo algo, não queria dizer de modo algum o que havia acontecido quando perguntei...

Aldebaran: ele estava mesmo agindo estranho, além de que apareceu do nada enquanto estávamos andando...

Shura: Será que foi o Bobo da ilha que pegou ele?

MM: Bobo da ilha?

Afrodite: Já ouvi falar de muitos caras, mas nunca desse!

Saga: Quem é ele?

Shura: Bobo da ilha era uma das lendas que eu mais tinha medo, minha avó que me contava...

"Numa ilha, havia um homem muito estranho, ele era sempre muito atrapalhado e idiota para com todas as pessoas da ilha, por isso chamavam ele de "bobo" e ainda alguns riam de seu nome "Bob", um dia ele se enfureceu, e disse que levaria todos até um tesouro que tinha achado no mio da floresta, mas quando chegaram no mio dela, Bobo matou todos eles, e dizem que até hoje, Bob, o bobo da ilha mata todos aqueles que invadirem sua floresta, um a um, ele é um demônio vestido com pele de gente." Fim

Kanon: Era disso que o Shaka estava falando...

Saga: Mas por que pegou o Shaka primeiro? Ele é o mais "santinho"!

Shura: Não sei, acho que ele era o mais vulnerável.

Mú: Bobo da Ilha bob, é um serial Killer, e talvez ele mate todos nós, tenho certeza de que aquele era o grito do Shaka!

Afrodite: O que será que aconteceu?

Milo: Isso é ruim...

Kamus: O que?

Milo: Está anoitecendo, ele vai pegar outro de nós e depois outro e assim será até matar todos nós!

Afrodite: Tem algum jeito de se livrar dele?

Shura: Se livrar dele? Não, é impossível...

MM: Vamos todos morrer!

Aioria: Até o MM ta com medo! T.T

Saga: Droga, como nós vamos fazer agora?

Kanon: Vamos procurar o Shaka, talvez ele ainda esteja vivo...

Milo: Você não ouviu o grito dele?

Aldebaran: Nós vamos morrer...

E agora, Bob, o Bobo da ilha está à solta, como nossos douradinhos irão escapar agora que podem ser todos mortos?

--

Continua...


	6. A lenda de Bob parte 2

Oiiii! Aqui estou eu com + um capítulo, espero q gostem!!

E espero que Bob, o bobo da ilha não mate vocês!

--

Capítulo: A lenda de Bob pt2

Kanon: Temos que achar o Shaka e dar o fora dessa ilha, praia, sei lá o que maluca!

Saga: Concordo, vamos nos separar e procurar por ele, antes que anoiteça...

Shura: Mais uma coisa, o Bobo se veste com uma camiseta azul escura e uma jaqueta preta, e calças e sapatos pretos, se virem alguém vestido assim, fujam!

Todos: Hieeekkk! -medo-

Então, nossos douradinhos se separam em duplas e saem à procura de Shaka, combinando voltar ao ponto inicial antes que seja tarde demais... Muhahahahahahahha

Afrodite: Ai Muzinho, To com medinho do Bob!

Mú: Todos nós estamos Afrodite, agora deixa de frescura e ajuda a achar o Shaka!

Afrodite: Ok! -vê algo entre os matos e segue...- AHHHHHH!

Mú: Ah? Afrodite?! -procura por todos os lados-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanon: Droga, esse foi com certeza o grito do Afrodite!

Saga: Isso quer dizer que... Bob também pegou ele! Waahhhhhhhh! -branco-

Kanon: Isso ta mesmo ficando muito assustador!

O0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos voltam ao ponto inicial com muito medo...

Shura: O Afrodite... Foi o Bobo da ilha...

Mú: Ele estava bem do meu lado (isso soa suspeito) e então quando eu me dei conta, ouvi o grito dele!

MM: Nós temos que dar um jeito para que Bob, o Bobo da ilha pare de pegar nossos companheiros!

Shura: Uma vez que o Bob pega alguém, ele sempre é achado morto na praia...

Milo: Por que não falou logo?!

Kamus: Droga isso está muito perigoso!

Aldebaran: Eu quero a minha mãe!

Aioria: Se ETs existem, então o bobo da ilha vai me matar! Não, sou jovem demais para morrer!

Kanon: Então, vamos dessa vez, todos juntos para procurar por o Shaka e o Afrodite, antes que apareçam como cadáveres na praia!

E novamente, todos se reúnem e seguem para a floresta (de coqueiros) para procurar seus amigos e salvá-los de Bob, O bobo da ilha...

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00oo00

Aioria: Hum... -ouve um barulho- melhor eu ver o que é... -se separa do grupo- veio daqui... -leva uma pancada na cabeça e desmaia- X.X

MM: Cadê o Aioria?

Kamus: ele sumiu!

Milo: Droga, o Bob pegou mais um!

Shura: Por que? Por que logo conosco?! Ó vida cruel!

Saga: Eu tenho a impressão de que serei o próximo!

Kanon: pior, se ele me confundir contigo eu me ferro!

Aldebaran: buaaá -chorando- eu não quero ser morto por o Bob bobo da ilha!!

Milo: Temos que sair daqui rápido, ou seremos os próximos! T.T

Kamus: E o Shaka, Afrodte e agora o Aioria?

Milo: tenho certeza que eles fariam o mesmo ù.ú -convencido-

Kanon: Não é motivo pra se convencer!

MM: Ah! Droga, logo agora que tava ficando macabro!

Saga: Seu idiota! Isso não é um filme, é a vida real!

MM: Por isso é que fica mais legal!

Todos: ¬ ¬

Aldebaran: Se a tia Muu tivesse aqui ela dava um jeito nesse bob!

Shura: Acredite, sua tia me dá medo, mas ainda sim não daria um jeito no Bob!

Mú: Eu to com medo!

Kanon: Todos nós estamos Mú, acredite!

Milo: Vamos voltar a procurar! -volta a olhar pelos matos e olhar atrás dos coqueiros para tentar achar os companheiros sumidos-

Saga: Vamos fazer assim, um grupo fica aqui e procura, e outro vai até a praia e espera os corpos estarem lá!

Kanon: Não seja pessimista!

Saga: eu fico com o Shura que conhece a lenda, o Milo e o Kamus e o MM que não está com medo, o resto volta e vê se não atrapalha!

Milo: Eu não quero ficar aqui!

Shura: Concordo!

Kamus: eu vou é para a praia!

MM: Valeu Saga!

Saga: Sei... Então vocês vão abandonar seus amigos? Aqueles que conviveram com vocês por tanto tempo? -cara de presidente fazendo discurso-

Kamus: Ta bom agente já entendeu!

Milo: Nós ficamos aqui e procuramos eles, está bom assim?

Saga: Agora sim, finalmente demonstraram um pingo de consideração por seus amigos!

Todos: ¬ ¬"

Então, assim é feito, mas será que está tudo bem mesmo em deixar esses grupos se separarem?

O0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Kanon e o resto (que desvalorização com o Mú e Aldebaran)

Eles andam um pouco e ficam só esperando algo acontecer...

Até que...

Kanon: Hum? O que é isso aqui enterrado na areia? -desenterra- AHHHH!!

O0oo0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

O grito é ouvido pelos do grupo que se encontrava na floresta, então eles se assustam!

Shura: Essa voz é...

Saga: Parecida com a minha então...

Saga, Shura, Milo, Kamus e MM em coro: KANON!

Saga: eu deveria ter escutado ele quando ele disse que o Bob poderia me confundir com ele! T.T -chora-

Shura: Agora, Kanon também foi pego, o que faremos?

Milo: Será que Mú e Aldebaran também foram pegos?

-AHHHHHH -ouve-se o grito de Mú junto ao de Aldebaran-

Kamus: agora temos certeza, eles foram pegos por o Bob também!

MM: Que massa cara, um filme de terror ao vivo!

Saga: Não tem graça! Vamos voltar pra praia pra verificar!

Então, todos se dirigem à praia com medo, exceto MM que estava animado com tudo aquilo acontecendo.

E finalmente, a terrível praia de onde todos os gritos foram ouvidos e uma surpresa! Kanon, Mú e Aldebaran estavam desmaiados na praia!

Saga: Nãoooo!! BOB MATOU ELES!!

Kamus: Estranho, eles não me parecem estar mortos...

Milo: è, parecem estar, desmaiados...

MM: O que é aquela coisinha amarela de cor mais clara na areia?

MM vai para olhar e se assusta ao ver que era, o cabelo do Shaka!

Shaka estava deitado, por sinal desmaiado e seu cabelo, desenterrado por Kanon estava à mostra!

Kanon acorda e se assusta ao ver todos ali...

Saga: KANON! Você ta vivo!

Kanon: é claro, eu só desmaiei quando vi o Shaka assim, pensei que estivesse morto!

Saga: Então, ele está vivo?

Kanon: Sim, o Afrodite e o Aioria também estão enterrados ali! -mostra uma coisa branca na areia e outra castanha (Não é Côcô)-

Saga: Ah, então a história do bobo da ilha era tudo mentira?

Kanon: è!

Milo: Shura seu maldito, colocando minhocas em nossas cabeças pra termos medo!

Shura: mas o que eu falei era verdade!

Kamus: Tenta enganar outro!

MM: Shura valeu, isso me animou, vou fazer rituais de magia negra hoje!

Shura: Mas como eles estavam enterrados?

Kanon: Sei lá, devem ter sido cobertos pela areia sozinhos!

No fundo, bem longe atrás de um coqueiro um homem vestido com uma camiseta azul escura e uma jaqueta preta, e calças e sapatos pretos, observava a conversa, seu rosto não podia ser reconhecido por causa que já era noite e estava muito escuro, mas só se viu um sorriso cínico em seu rosto e logo depois, o homem saiu andando entre a floresta, desaparecendo misteriosamente...

--

Continua

**Tenshiaburame: **_Eles são medrosos mesmo, mas é por que o Shura fica fazendo medo, o mais corajoso até agora foi o MM que ama coisas macabras, e desculpe se te assustei quando fiz o Kanon gritar, mas como você disse, Bob não tocou nos geminianos!_

Finalmente acabei, e o Bob realmente existe? Bem isso é um mistério, talvez ele apareça algum dia, ainda estou pensando, enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e até mais!


	7. Supermercado

Hello! Oi! Bonjorno!Hola! Depois de muito tempo desaparecida, finalmente, consegui! EEEEEEE! Tô de volta!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7: Supermercado.

Aldes: ALDEBARAN!!!!!! VENHA CÁ! -gritou histerica-

Aldebaran veio correndo até a cozinha onde se encontrava sua tia...

-O que foi tia Aldes?

Aldes: Tá vendo isso aqui? -aponta pro armário-

Aldebaran: è um armário...

Aldes: E...?

Aldebaran: Não sei... T.T

Aldes: Tá vazio sua anta! Agora, vai comprar as coisas, eu fiz uma lista, toma meu cartão de crédito! -entrega a lista e o cartão de crédito- E vê se num compra muita besteiura viu?

Aldebaran: Certo tia Muu T.T

Aldes: Agora xispa daqui, vai vai! -empurra Aldebaran para fora da cozinha-

Aldebaran sai da cozinha e a tia dele ainda fecha a porta bruscamnente fazendo ele estremecer com o estrondo.

-Volte em 1h!!! -a voz da tia vinha de dentro da cozinha, e ele sabia que se não voltassse no prazo seria a morte-

Aldebaran: Shaka, quer fazer as compras comigo, a tia aldes vai me matar se eu não voltar em 1h e meia!

Shaka: Estou ocupado! -sai-

Saga: Eu vou com você, pelo menos eu saio quando o àres estiver fora de controle... Bem, vamos...

Aldebaran: Mais quem quer vir comigo?

Aioria: Eu!!!

Aldebaran: Mais alguém além do Saga?

Mú: Bem eu preciso comprar o meu danoninho, eu vou!

Afrodite: Vou comprar maquiagem!!!

Milo: Ah! Compra um esmalte pra mim Afro!

Afrodite: Certo!

Aldebaran: Certo, vamos logo que se eu não voltar em 1h e meia vou morrer!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No ponto de ônibus...

Mú: ...

Afrodite: ...

Saga: ...

Aldebaran: O ônibus tem que chegar logo! T.T

O ônibus chega, eles entram...

Cobrador: 1, 80 ou uma passagem...

Saga: Só tenho nota de 5 reais, tem troco?

Cobrador: Tenho, aqui...

Afrodite: Hum? Esqueci o dinheiroi em casa!

Mú: Só faltava essa!

Afrodite: Ei, psiu, não tem como você deiuxar eu passar? -sussurrou jogando um olhar sexy-

Cobrador: Não! -gota- Bem, se não tem passagem ou dinheiro, sente aí nos bancos da frente, próximo!

Mú, Saga e Aldebaran pagam as suas passagens, deixando um Afrodite deprimido nos bancos da frente, sozinho!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

25min. Depois...

Aldebaran e os demais descem do ônibus e finalmente, lá estava, andaou-se um pouco, atravessou a rua, e agora sim, o Supermercado... Com aquelas portinhas automáticas que abrem quando você chega perto, e aqueles vidros transparentes que davam pra ver as pessoas que estavam dentro, lojas e lojas, era animador!

Aldebaran: Bem, tem a lista aqui... -olha- Carne, peixe, 2k de arroz, 3 pacotes de macarrão, 3 sabonetes, 2 creme dentais... gota- T.T isso é chato!

Afrodite: Eu vou pegar os sabonetes e os cremes dentais, já que ficam perto do meu glitter e do esmalte do Milo! -sai correndo que nem louca-

Saga: Eu pego as massas...

Mú: Eu vou pegar a carne, depois eu passo nos gelados pra pregar meu danoninho! *¬*

Aldebaran: Eu vou escolher o peixe, mas que tipo de peixe? Ela não colocou na lista... T.T

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Afrodite: Hum, qual sabonete eu levo? -olha- Vou levar o lux luxo, suave ! ^o^ -pega os sabonetes, depois vai para os cremers dentais- hum, vou levar Colgate! -pega o colgate e sai para a seção de maquiagem-

Na seção de maquiagem, os olhos de afrodite pareciam brilhar, eles brilhavam por cada coisa que viam, até... Aquele lindo vidro rosa, com gliter dentro, sim, era uma pastinha rosa com glitter, brilhante, tão... Bonito! Afrodite não hesitou, pegou o glitter e saiu como um bambi saltitante! Feliz da vida! Depois pegou o esmalte escarlate de Milo e continuou feliz com seu glitter!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saga: hum... isso aqui.- pega o que Aldebaran havia dito e coloca numa cesta...-

Der repente...

Saga: Ar: Muhahahahahahahahah! EU VOLTEI! SAGA MALDITO VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ME PRENDER POR MUITO TEMPO!!!!

Criança: Mamãe o que tem com o moço

Mãe: Não chegue perto dele! -puxa o filho e sai dali-

Saga/Ar: Hum... Huhuhu vendo esses pacotes de macarrão e arroz tive uma idéia! Vou colocar veneno no pacote, e dá-lo de presente para Athena, depois eu assumirei seu lugar Muahahahah!

Logo ele saiu rindo com a cesta de macarrão e arroz na mão

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mú: Hum... Acho que 1kg de carne tá bom! -pega a sacola e sai- Agora o meu DANONINHO!

Mú sai correndo até a parte de yorgutes e danones e finalmente chega, ele olha para seu amado danoninho e pega duas bandejas, colocando-as na cesta, depois sai dali

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aldebaran: Entre Salmão e Tainha... -olha, olha de novo- uni du ni tê, salamê minguê, o escolhido foi vo-cê! -aponta para o Salmão- Esse aqui, pega o peixe numa sacola e sai-

O0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

No caixa...

Todos se encontram...

Aldebaran: está tudo aí mesmo? -todos mostram o que pedia na lista e se põe as colocar as coisas na esteira-

Depois de passar todas as compras, a hora de pagar...

Vendedora: senhor, tudo deu 100 reais, à vista ou cartão?

Aldebaran: 100 reais??? Bem...N-no cartão! -mostra o cartão-

Vendedora: o Senhor pode dividir em 2 ou 4 parcelas!

Aldebaran: bota aí 4 parcelas!

Vendedora: Obrigada pela sua compra, volte sempre!

Então todos pegam as sacolas com compras e saem do Supermercado, de volta ao ponto de ônibus!

O0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o

Eles pegam o primeiro ônibus que passa, mas este veio lotado, e eles tiveram que ir em pé segurando as sacolas de compra...

Afrodite: Ai! Sua tarada! Não encoste em mim, Hunf! -depois de uma mulher passar por perto de afrodite e sem querer se "esfregar" nele- (sabe como é né? Ônibus lotado é lasca!)

Depois de um sacrifício, mais de 30 minutos em, pé no ônibus, todos finalmente chegam, ao tão querido ponto de ônibus perto da praia...

Depois de descer, mais um suplício, ter de caminhar no sol de 12h n praia, ainda mais com as pernas cansadas!

Aldebaran: eu não mereço isso!

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegando... Aldebaran e os outros deixam as compras na cozinha...

Aldes: A nota fiscal e o cartão de crédito estão aí?

Aldebaran: sim, tia! -dá o cartão e a nota fiscal, saindo da cozinha em busca de um lugar para descansar-

Aldes: ALDEBARANN!!!!!!

Aldebaran: T.T -volta para a cozinha-

Aldes: O SALDO DO MEU CARTÃO É ZERO! ZERO! VOCÊ OUVIU??? O QUE VOCÊ COMPROU PRA TER ZERO DE SALDO HEIN?!

Aldebaran: T.T -ia fugir, mas a Aldes fechou a porta da cozinha-

AHHHHH! -ouviam-se os gritos de Aldebsaran que sofria uma tortura horrível

Depois de um tempo, os gritos poararam, sai Aldes da cozinha, e Mú e os outros arriscam olhar o que havbia acontecido na cozinha, e vêem Aldebaran caído no chão todo roxo... Deve ter doído...

E assim todos aprendem que não é bom mexer com a tia Aldes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

XDDD Continua...

**Tenshiaburame: **_O bob não tocou, mas já a tia Aldes deu pisa no Aldebaran, tive pena de fazer isso, mas T.T sacrifícios são necessários XDDD_


	8. O segredo do dia 23

Muito tempo passou-se, mais de um ano a fic mofando e finalmente: a tão proclamada inspiration!

UHUL! E pra quem nunca desvendou: o grande mistério do 23 (dia 23 ou dois três)

- x -

Capítulo 8: O segredo do dia 23...

Shakira jogava cartas com Aldes e Nami (as mais bem-vividas do grupo de mulheres) na sala da casa (uma casa q parecia de um cômodo só)

Chler, Death, Kamy e Lithia estavam na praia, era de manhã cedo, 9:30, os homens ainda dormiam em suas redes no coqueiro, tranquilinhos da vida...

Aldes: Há! É um Royal straight flash! (não sei se é assim q escreve :P)

Shakira: Ah! Eu só tenho um trio! Perdi de novo!

Nami: È por isso que odeio Poker! Mas eu não consigo parar de jogar! -cara de viciada-

Aldes: Agora, cada uma vai ter que pagar uma prenda, já que agente num aposta dinheiro! –cara maléfica-

Nami se arrepiou com medo e Shakira começa a bolar mais um de seus planos do mal para se esquivar da situação até que alguém bate na porta.

Aldes se distrai e diz: Oi pode entrar! Quem é? (fala primeiro e pergunta depois)

Entram Kamy, Chler, Death e Lithia, acompanhadas dos douradinhos com cara de sono…

Saga: Aldes, tem um doril* aí? Tô com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos! -disse alisando a própria cabeça-

"*Tomou doril, a dor de cabeça sumiu!"

Aldes: Tem sim meu querido, ali ó –aponta uma prateleira-

Saga: onde? -leva um cascudo da Aldes na cabeça- AI!

Aldes: NO LUGAR QUE ESTAVA MEU UÍSQUE 23 ANOS! SEU LADRÃO DE UÍSQUE!

Todos (exceto Saga): O.O

Aldebaran: Saga, você tomou o uísque da tia Muu? – olhar aterrorizado-

Aldes: eu ganhei aquele uísque quando tinha apenas 3 anos, ganhei do meu Avô!

Shakira: Hum... Uísque...

Kanon: Qual é a do "uísque" é só uísque!

Milo: não é "só" uísque, era um uísque 23 anos!

Camus: DÁ PRA PARAR DE REPETIR TANTO A PALAVRA "UÍSQUE"? -gritou irritado-

Todos: O.O"

Mú: Mas, Shakira, não disse que tinha uma história pra contar?

MM: Tomara uma que seja daquelas bem podres que ninguém mais lembra!

Shakira: È, é ago assim... –olhar maquiavélico para Shaka-

Shaka: NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONTAR ISSO SUA DIABA! NÃO VAI! ESQUEÇA ESSA HISTÓRIA! –gritou nervoso e abriu os olhos-

Shura: Minha nossa, ela fez o Shaka abrir os olhos!

Afrodite: hmm... Que olhos bonitos... –pisca pra Shaka-

Todos: -.-"

Aioria: Sim, conta aí!

Shaka: NÃO!

Então, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Milo, Camus, Aioria, MM e Afrodite( esse principalmente) agarraram Shaka e o pararam, amarraram o coitado e amordaçaram, jogaram no canto da sala e sentaram-se no chão como se fossem assistir à sessão da tarde, com os olhos brilhando para ouvir a história de Shakira...

As mulheres também sentaram no chão e todos prestavam atenção á Shakira...

Shakira: Hum... Faz algum tempo, eu me lembro que...

**FLASH BACK ON**

Eu e Shaka devíamos ter uns 14 anos, eu ainda era uma garotinha inocente nessa época, ops, ainda ou... Hehehe –risada diabólica- E o Shaka, ele era um maloqueiro que roubava celular na esquina da rua, brincadeira, mas ele não era tão santinho não...

Ele era um verdadeiro gandaieiro, que adorava fazer festas nos fins de semana, todo sábado tinha festa na casa dele, eu adorava ir lá, podemos de dizer que foi culpa dele eu ter crescido num ambiente tão sufocante e ruim para minha saúde mental...

_Shakira (14 aninhos): Primo, primuxo do meu coração... –sorrindo indo abraçar Shaka- _

_Shaka(14 anos): Ah! Vai pra uma *#$¨! –empurra Shakira- _

_Shakira: snif, BUAAAAAA –começa a chorar-_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Shakira: Mentira, na verdade não era bem assim... Está só um pouquinho diferente...

**VERDADEIRO Flash back on**

Numa das festas da casa do Shaka (pelo menos essa parte era verdade), no dia 23 do mês 2 do ano XXX3...

Shakira: Meu priminho tão querido... –abraça Shaka com um adesivo de "chute minha bunda" e cola nas costas de Shaka- Hehehehehe

Shaka: Sua prima dos diabos! Eu vi o adesivo, eu sei que você colou aquela droga nas minhas costas! TIRA, TIRA! –com cara de maníaco segurando a prima pelos ombros e balançando-

Ela tirou o adesivo e inchou as bochechas de raiva, iria aprontar mais...

Shaka conversava com os amigos...

Shaka: Shakira! –a menina veio prontamente, com intenção de fazê-lo passar vergonha- pode trazer um copo de refri pra mim?

Shakira: N... –para e pensa antes de dizer não e em questão de segundos usa mente maquiavélica trabalha...- Posso sim meu priminho querido! –sorriso distorcido e maquiavélico na cara-

Shakira foi na cozinha da casa, pegou o uísque, encheu o copo de uísque e colocou limão pra dizer que era Sprite. Levou o copo até Shaka, e só bastou um gole pra ele notar algo diferente...

Shaka: Briga...- bebe e cospe em seguida- Que droga é isso?

Shakira: Sprite de limão, nunca tomou? –sorriso cínico- Ou será que sua garganta arde demais? –olha pra Shaka provocando-o-

Shaka: Não arde não! –vira o copo sem parar para respirar-

Shakira dá um riso de satisfação e sai dali, fica de tocaia na porta da casa, olhando Shaka, esperando o momento em que a bebida fizesse efeito...

30 minutos depois, foi dito e feito, a bebida fez efeito (até rimou!) Shaka pegou a primeira garrafa de refrigerante vazia que viu e começou a requebrar, dançando na boquinha da garrafa... Depois ele ainda ficou com 5 meninas da festa, saiu da casa, dirigiu um carro a 120km/h, apostou dinheiro num cassino, perdeu tudo, voltou pra casa e dormiu.

Todo mundo viu isso até hoje quem estava naquela festa lembra do episódio "Shaka furacão dançando na boquinha da garrafa"

O Shaka dormiu feito pedra, só contei a ele no outro dia sobre o uísque, e desde então Shaka nunca mais bebeu e resolveu tomar jeito na vida, basicamente foi graças à mim que ele virou um santinho assim! :B

**VERDADEIRO Flash back off **

Todos: O.O

Death: È realmente uma história tocante... –enxuga as lágrimas com um lenço-

Lithia: Ainda bem que você o corrigiu...

Chler: Você fez bem!

Aldes: Eu não disse que esse tipo de coisa só se resolve assim?

Nami: Eu faria o mesmo!

Kamy: Bem... Pelo menos ele tomou jeito cedo, antes que coisas piores acontecessem...-

Shakira: Háháhá –olha para Shaka com o sorriso maquiavélico-

Todos os homens: O.O" –desamarram Shaka com pena-

Shaka: T.T

Mú: Sinto muito... –dá tapinhas no ombro de Shaka-

MM: Ela é o mal personificado...

Shura: todas as outras concordaram com ela...

Aioria: Não só a Shakira mas... Todas elas são assustadoras...

Mulheres: Muahahahahahahaah! –olhando para os homens e rindo maléficamente-

Aldes: agora que acabou a história, tá todo mundo feliz...QUEM VAI PAGAR MEU UÍSQUE? –diz com uma chama em volta dela-

Todos apontam para Saga

Saga: Hã HEIN? PORQUE EU? QUEM BEBEU FOI O MEU LADO MAU!

Aldebaran: Não fique colocando a culpa nos outros, é sua responsabilidade!

Aldes: Não importa, eu vi o seu rosto, então é você quem paga! –ardendo em chamas-

Saga sai correndo e Aldes pega uma tabica e vai atrás dele pela areia da praia, ela não iria parar de segui-lo até que ele pagasse um uísque 23 anos novinho em folha...

Camus: Mas... Afinal, quem bebeu o tal uísque?

Kanon: Huhuhuhu... Na verdade fui eu, mas vamos deixar por isso mesmo –ri maleficamente-

Todos: O.O

E então, o ar maléfico continuou sobre a casa, nem sinal de Saga nem Aldes, Kanon parecia possuído pelo Mestre Ares, Shakira torturou Shaka mais uma vez e os outros foram dormir...

E lá se foi mais um dia dos nossos queridos douradinhos...

- x -

Oiieee! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Finalmente revelei o segredo do Shaka, ele realmente teve um passado bem negro...

Espero que gostem, e depois eu digo o que aconteceu com o Saga e com a Aldes (não, não é Hentai) hihihihi! (mestre ares rindo)


	9. Bêbados tendem ao esquecimento Parte 1

Olá! Venho aqui, depois de mais de um ano postar mais um capítulo, esse foi mais rápido pelo tempo em que não postei!

Espero q gostem e divirtam-se

Capítulo 9: Bêbados tendem ao esquecimento...

Parte 1 – Beber, cair, levantar?

Após a humilhação de Shaka, Aldes sumiu atrás de Saga e todos foram dormir, mas, o que realmente aconteceu com esses dois?

No outro dia, numa bela manhã, o sol acordando os douradinhos quando batia nos coqueiros, o cheiro do mar e o barulho das ondas trouxeram uma manhã agradável a todos...

As meninas acordaram e saíram do quarto ainda sonolentas...

Lithia: Será que a Aldes já voltou?

Death: Acho que não, quando ela põe algo na cabeça...

Nami: Tomara que ela dê uma lição nele!

Chler: Mas, fico um pouco preocupada com ela...

Shakira: hey vamos parar com esse clima deprê, ela é uma adulta e sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha!

Kamy: Rla tem razão!

Mas, antes que elas pudessem se aliviar, de dentro de um dos dois quartos da casa, sai Aldes coçando o olho de sono, com a alça do vestido meio caída e cara de quem tá com ressaca...

Aldes: Minha nossa... Que dor de cabeça! –alisa sua cabeça-

Nami: Ajeita o vestido mulher! "Eles" tão quase pulando pra fora! –diz olhando pro busto da tia Aldes assustada pelo grande decote que tinha o vestido-

Todas: O.o "

Lithia: A onde você estava, estávamos muito preocupadas com você!

Aldes: ih! Sabe que eu num lembro!

Chler: Como assim n- foi interrompida quando viu Saga saindo do mesmo quarto que Aldes, só de calção de praia, com cara de ressaca e bocejando-

Todas: O/O D-desculpe Aldes...

Aldes: Hã? – vê Saga- POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI? EU NUM DISSE QUE AQUI ERA SÓ PRAS MULHERES?

Saga: ? eu não Lembro o que aconteceu ontem... –olha com cara de sono pra elas e raciocina- Hum? Por que eu estou aqui? Por que eu acabei de sair do quarto? Por que eu ESTAVA num dos quartos...?-olha para as meninas-

Todos congelam, Aldes começa a perder a sonolência e raciocina, Saga também...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito dos dois pôde-se ouvir do lado de fora e isso despertou de vez os douradinhos...

Aldebaran: TIA? QUAL O PROBLEMA? –abre bruscamente a porta da casa de praia, quase arrombando-

Milo: Que baderna logo cedo! Vocês num tem vergonha não?

Camus: Qual o motivo da gritaria?

Shura: Ah~ -boceja- Hum? Qual o problema?

Shaka: Vocês interromperam minha meditação.

Kanon: Saga? Você já tá aqui?

Aioria: Levantou cedo hein! –rindo-

Mú: Vocês ainda não perceberam...? A pergunta certa é: SAGA POR QUE EXATAMENTE VOCÊ ESTÀ AQUI?

Saga: Hã? Eu- leva um soco de Aldes no rosto e voa até perto da porta, a alminha dele começa a sair do corpo-

Aldes: Hum? HUM? POR QUE ESTÀ AQUI HEIN? HEIN? –diz estalando os dedos e fechando os punhos forçando um sorriso assustador na cara-

Todos os cavaleiros: O.O

Aldebaran: Tia Aldes, que violência! Mas... Por que você gritou? –ele encarou a tia estranhando-

Kanon: Eu jurava que tinha ouvido a voz do Saga também!

Mú: Por isso que eu falei!

Afrodite sai do mesmo quarto que Aldes e Saga haviam saído e diz:

- Por favor Aldezinha, você e o Saguinha fazem muito barulho, tentem não fazer tantos sons da próxima vez... –leva um soco de Aldes-

Todos: O/O

Aldebaran: ... -com uma sombra na cara- Tia...

Aldes com cara de maníaca segurando Afrodite pela gola da camisa:

- Sons? SONS? QUE TIPO DE SONS? EU NÂO FAÇO SONS ESTRANHOS, ENTENDEU? -olha ameaçadoramente para Afrodite balançando-o-

Todos: O.O

Afrodite: Entendi, entendi, me solta please! -diz chorando de medo e desmaia em seguida-

Todos: ...

Aldebaran: TIA... TIA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? –colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar-

Aldes: EU NÃO FIZ NADA! EU NEM LEMBRO O QUE ACONTECEU, MAS PODEM CRER QUE EU NÂO FIZ **NADA!**-ela gritou para todos perdendo o fôlego-

Kanon: Aê! Meu irmão é um garanhão! –rindo até que todos o encaram com um olhar mortífero-

Todos ficaram num clima tenso...

MM: Caham! Bem, sorte do Saga! –todos olharam mortiferamente para ele agora-

Chler: B-bem, você disse que não se lembrava de nada não é? E - então não deve ter acontecido nada demais! -gesticulava com as mãos, nervosa-

Mú: Não tente apadrinhar Chler!

Milo: Isso é terrível, o Saga conseguiu antes de mim, que traiçoeiro! –disse com inveja-

Shura: Peraí! Deve ter alguma explicação adulta e racional para isso!

Camus: Hm... –olha para Aldes- O que exatamente aconteceu na noite passada?

Aldes: E eu lá me lembro! Só lembro um pouco, mas depois não lembro é de nada!

Shaka: Comece dizendo o que se lembra...

Aldes: Bem...

**FLASH BACK ON **

Como todos viram, eu saí correndo atrás dele para arrancar o dinheiro para comprar meu uísque 23 anos que ele bebeu escondido...

Depois de ir muito longe, nós cansamos de correr, daí ele propôs:

-Olha, eu te pago um copo de uísque 25 anos! È melhor do que o uísque 23 anos! –disse entre respirações fortes-

Aldes: Hum... Não sei... -olha desconfiada-

Saga: UMA GARRAFA! -gritou antes que ela batesse nele- Uma garrafa de uísque 25 anos toda sua!

Aldes: Parece bem para mim, mas com uma condição...

Saga: O que?

Aldes: Você vai comprar isso AGORA e eu vou me certificar se é 25 anos mesmo... Você pode dar água com álcool pra mim para me enganar... -estreita os olhos desconfiada-

Ele ficou com medo, mas aceitou as condições e disse que havia um bar perto dali onde nós poderíamos comprar o uísque...

No bar...

Saga: Barman, tem um uísque 25 anos aí?

Barman: Temos sim, mas custa... –as últimas palavras é melhor nem dizer pelo preço absurdo-

Saga: GLUP -engole seco e olha para Aldes que o encarava com uma cara assassina- E-eu quero uma garrafa! –disse corajosamente-

"Adeus dinheiro"- ele pensou consigo mesmo

Então ele pagou pelo uísque e o barman, vendo a cara dele teve pena e lhe deu um drinque grátis...

Aldes: Vou beber! –abre a garrafa e coloca num copo de vidro com gelo-

Sentamos no bar e eu comecei a beber a garrafa de uísque.

Aldes: Barman! Traz aqui um uísque 12 anos! – o barman trouxe-

Eu dei a garrafa pro Saga, um homem precisa encher a cara num momento humilhante desses! (NA: não foi você mesma que o humilhou?)

Então... Nós começamos a beber e depois de um tempo o Saga virou aquele maluco lá, a outra personalidade desse cara de duas faces, o Ares ou sei lá o que...

Saga/Ar: Hihihihi! Esse Saga é fraco mesmo, mas eu bebo por ele!

Aldes: Quer competir comigo? -disse irritada- Pois bem, vamos ver quem agüenta mais cachaça!

Saga/Ar: Hihihihihi! Você vai perder para mim, o GRANDE MESTRE ARES! Hihihihi!

Depois disso, lembro que bebemos muito e depois... Minhas memórias são só uma macha preta... Mas sinto que é algo que eu realmente não quero lembrar...

**FLASH BACK OFF **

Todos: O.o

MM: Parece uma noite completamente normal para mim…

Mú: Então, só Lembra até aí, o que significa que você ficou tão bêbada que esqueceu do resto... –dá uma de detetive-

Camus: Ótima dedução, mas isso ainda não esclarece o que houve dentro das 4 paredes daquele quarto durante a madrugada...

Aldebaran: NÃOOOOO! POR QUÊ? OH! VIDA CRUEL, POR QUE LOGO A TIA ALDES? BUÁAAAAA!-o pobre caiu de joelhos chorando-

Aldes dá uma voadora em Aldebaran que desmaia...

Shura: Minha nossa é o terceiro só esta manhã! Que mulher hein! –todos olharam para ele com um olhar mortífero-

Aldes: O próximo que fizer algum comentário idiota vai acabar que nem o trio ali no canto da sala -olha com uma cara assustadora-

Todos: ENTENDIDO! -fazem continência-

Saga que até então estivera desmaiado finalmente acorda...

Saga: Hum? -todos olham para ele- Eu lembrei o que... –leva outro soco na cara-

Kanon: Hey? Por que você bateu nele, ele dis- leva um soco e cai no montinho de douradinhos também-

Nesse momento, sai do quarto uma figura esquecida por todos: Lord Yag!

Todos o encaram e ele fala sério...

Lord Yag: Eu vi o que aconteceu... Naquele quarto... –disse sério e pausadamente-

Todos: ò .ó

O que realmente aconteceu naquele quarto? Será que tia Aldes fez besteira? Será que Saga é mesmo um grande garanhão? (eu aposto que sim! o ¬ o -baba) O que Lord Yag viu para estar tão sério? Não percam o próximo capítulo:

Bêbados tendem ao esquecimento parte 2!


	10. Bêbados tendem ao esquecimento Parte 2

Oiii, a continuação da história da tia Aldes !

Capítulos bem pertinho pra finalizar essa fic!

Acho que vou fazer uns 12 ou mais capítulos! Vcs que decidem!

Capítulo 10: Bêbados tendem ao esquecimento

Parte 2- Pancadas na cabeça são um bom remédio, revitalizam o cérebro.

Lord Yag: Eu vi o que aconteceu... Naquele quarto... –disse sério e pausadamente-

Todos: ò .ó

Antes que Lord Yag pudesse começar a dizer o que ele viu, Nami interrompeu dizendo:

Nami: Bem, escutem aqui, antes do Lord yag dizer qualquer coisa, que fique bem claro que, se ela fez ou não alguma coisa não é da nossa conta! Ela já é bem grandinha e tem responsabilidade por seus atos!

Shakira: Não é problema de vocês se o Saga fez XXXX(censurado) ou ela fez XXXX(censurado) ou os dois fizeram isso e XXXX(censurado) também! Ou se ele XXXX(censurado, minha nossa que boca podre!) quando ela dormiu ou vice-versa.

Todos: O/O"

Aldes: Shakira meu bem, não piore as coisas tá bom? Não fique fantasiando! –disse com o punho fechado e uma veia de raiva estalando-

Kamy: Vamos só esquecer isso, eles só beberam e dormiram e pronto!

Chler: Olhe o lado bom, ela pode ter trazido o Saga bêbado pra ele dormir aqui porque ele mal conseguia se agüentar de pé!

Death: Ou ELE trouxe ela aqui quando ela mal conseguia ficar de pé de tão Bêbada que estava!

Aldes: TÀ BOM! JÀ CHEGA! NÂO IMPORTA QUAL DOS DOIS TAVA MAIS BÊBADO, EU QUERO SABER O QUE ACONTECEU xxxxxx! (censurado)

Todos(as): O.O" -medo-

Lord Yag: Caham! -pigarreou- Bem, não vi muita coisa, mas ouvi muuuuiiitos barulhos estranhos...

**FLASH BACK ON**

Lord Yag se remexia no colchonete até que viu Aldes e Saga entrando, totalmente bêbados e sem senso de direção ou equilíbrio no quarto...

Aldes: Maldita aposta!Hic! -disse irritada e soluçou-

Saga: Já era! Você perdeu agora vai ter que cumprir!hic!-riu e soluçou-

Aldes: Tá bem! É toda sua! Hic, hic! -disse e foi deitar-se na cama-

_Eu preferi não olhar muito, me cobri com o lençol até a altura abaixo dos olhos e me virei para o lado da única cama do quarto, acama de Aldes, ela estava deitada lá, mas... _

Saga: Hic! Ehehehe!Hic! Eu venci! Ela é toda minha agora! -riu satisfeito-

Lord Yag: O/O "_Sobre o que ele está falando" _

Saga deita na cama também, e se cobre, cobrindo Aldes também...

Lord Yag: Oh Gosh! -sussurou- O/O

-Hmn, não!Hic! -a voz de Aldes veio debaixo do lençol-

-Tá certo, vou começar bem leve e depois vou aumentando o grau! Você vai se aterrorizar! -a voz de Saga soou de um modo que dava a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo-

Lord Yag tentou tapar os ouvidos, mas se assustou quando ouviu um grito

- KYAHH! NÃO! ESPERA! HIC! KYAHH!(sim, tia Aldes também dá gritinhos fofinhos) – ela pareceu se remexer agoniada debaixo do lençol-

Saga: hahahah Eu disse! Agora já começamos, vamos continuar!

Lord Yag olhou e percebeu que Saga e Aldes estavam sentados debaixo do lençol, numa posição um tanto estranha-

Lord Yag: O/O" -sua frio nervoso-

_E os barulhos estranhos continuaram por toooda a noite, só perto da manhã que os barulhos pararam e eles se deitaram mesmo..._

**FLASH BACK OFF **

Aldes: QUE TIPO DE ESCLARECIMENTO É ESSE? VOCÊ SÓ PIOROU AS COISAS! Ò/ó-dá um soco em Lord Yag que voa no montinho de homens desmaiados-

Shaka: Então isso realmente acon...- para no meio da frase ao ver a expressão assustadora de Aldes-

Mú: Desculpe, mas, você não está só tentando negar a verdade?

Shura: Não liga não, agente não conta para ninguém...

Milo: Isso é muito normal... -olha para Nami que mete a sandália nele fazendo-o desmaiar-

MM: Você não vai morrer por isso...

Aioria: Sorte do Saga! –todos olham para ele com uma aura assassina- Tá bom entendi, foi mal! –abaixa a cabeça que nem um cachorrinho repreendido pelo dono-

Aldes: N-não! – disse tonta e envergonhada com as mãos na cabeça, seu corpo balançava pra trás e para frente-

- E-esperem! -disse a voz de Saga-

Todos olharam, ele estava sentado sobre o montinho de homens limpando o sangue do nariz que havia saído após o soco da tia Aldes...

Milo: minha nossa, seu nariz tá sangrando, lembrou das "coisinhas gostosas" que fez ontem né? Seu pervertido!

Saga: NÂO È ISSO! E O ÙNICO PERVERTIDO AQUI È VOCÊ! -gritou incrédulo- Além do mais, eu não fiz nada, depois de desmaiar duas vezes consecutivas minha memória clareou, EU LEMBRO DE TUDO QUE FIZ ONTEM!- disse irritado-

Todos: O.O

Aldes: ... -estala os dedos preparando-se para socá-lo-

Saga: ESPEREM AÌ! DEIXEM EU CONTAR A HISTÓRIA! –irritou-se- Caham!- pigarreou quando todos fizeram silêncio- foi...

Aldes: CHEGA DE FLASH BACKS! JÀ SÃO TRÊS MALDITOS CAPÍTULOS COM FLASH BACKS! SE QUISER CONTAR FALA LOGO TUDO DE UMA VEZ!

Todos: O.O -estáticos-

Saga: Depois que nós ficamos bêbados nós começamos a jogar poker e ao invés de apostar dinheiro, como nós estávamos lisos, apostamos coisas, você disse que se eu vencesse poderia dormir na cama ao invés do coqueiro e eu se perdesse iria ter que fazer as coisas da casa pelo resto dos dias aqui na casa de praia, depois nós viemos para cá e como não conseguíamos dormir contamos histórias de terror até dar sono, mas na verdade você ficou assustada então paramos de contar histórias de terror e dormimos POR ACASO na mesma cama! Arf! -pegou fôlego depois de dar uma de Hyoga-

Todos: O.O -pasmos-

Aldes: Foi isso? Foi isso que aconteceu? -incrédula-

Todos: ¬ ¬

Kamy: Ufa! Ainda bem!

Aioria: Pra mim ainda tem algo rolando entre eles!

Mú: Mas, e os sons estranhos que Lord Yag e Afrodite ouviram o que eram?

**EXPLICAÇÃO DO SAGA**

Aldes: Maldita aposta!Hic! -disse irritada e soluçou-

Saga: Já era! Você perdeu agora vai ter que cumprir!hic!-riu e soluçou-

Aldes: Tá bem! É toda sua **(a cama)**! Hic, hic! -disse e foi deitar-se na cama-

Saga: Hic! Ehehehe!Hic! Eu venci! Ela é toda minha agora**(a cama macia)**! -riu satisfeito-

Saga deita na cama também, e se cobre, cobrindo Aldes também**(bêbado)**...

-Hmn, não **( medo das histórias de terror)**!Hic! -a voz de Aldes veio debaixo do lençol-

-Tá certo, vou começar bem leve e depois vou aumentando o grau **(dizendo como seriam as histórias de terror)**! Você vai se aterrorizar! -a voz de Saga soou de um modo que dava a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo-

- KYAHH! NÃO! ESPERA! HIC! KYAHH!(sim, tia Aldes também dá gritinhos fofinhos) – ela pareceu se remexer agoniada debaixo do lençol **(com muito medo, tentando não ouvir as histórias de terror)**-

Saga: hahahah Eu disse! Agora já começamos, vamos continuar!**(se divertindo com o medo da pobre Aldes)**

Lord Yag olhou e percebeu que Saga e Aldes estavam sentados debaixo do lençol, numa posição um tanto estranha- **(sentados um de frente para o outro, Aldes de pernas juntas e Saga de pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra)**

**E esses foram os barulhos estranhos que soaram por toda a noite... ¬¬ **

**FIM DA EXPLICAÇÃO **

Shaka: Isso explica tudo...

Camus: Tem certeza de que só aconteceu isso Saga?

Shura: Isso meio que me parece uma mentira -estreita os olhos desconfiados-

Saga: Eu levei DUAS pancadas na cabeça para lembrar disso e vocês ainda duvidam?

MM: é justamente pelas pancadas que não sabemos se é ou não verdade!

Shakira: Nah! Esquece, mesmo se o Saga fez XXXXX ou XXXXX ou até mesmo XXXX com a Aldes não importa, vamos só pensar que ele diz a verdade e encerrar essa história.

Nami: È, essa coisa toda já encheu o saco!

Os cavaleiros que não desmaiaram acordam os que ainda estavam dormindo, explicam a história e tudo se esclarece... Aldebaran se sentiu aliviado...

O resto do dia foi tenso, quando os homens foram pescar eles ficaram o tempo todo pressionando Saga para ter certeza de que era verdade o que ele havia dito, as mulheres não falaram mais no assunto, exceto Shakira que continuou dizendo coisas indecentes pelo resto do dia...

Durante a noite, todos estavam conversando dentro da casa, Saga era o único do lado de fora, sentado na areia da praia, pensativo...

-Vai ficar aí a noite inteira?

Saga virou o rosto emburrado, era Aldes...

-Ah! Eu não tenho mais forças para fazer nada depois dessa confusão!

Aldes: Bem, você não fez nada indevido mesmo não é? –disse a titia Aldes com os punhos cerrados-

Saga: AH!

Saga estava tão irritado, mas tão irritado que se levantou, segurou nos ombros de Aldes e tascou um beijo nela!

Saga: Agora sim eu fiz algo! Satisfeita? -disse irritadíssimo-

Foi aí que ele percebeu que havia feito uma besteira extrema, Aldes já estava com a paciência por um fio e agora a gota d'água

Ela levantou a mão e Saga fechou os olhos preparando-se para mais um super-soco potência máxima da Tia Aldes!

Mas... ele sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro...

Aldes: Hehehe ^/^-sorriso cínico assustador- Agora você vai ter que me pagar uma bebida...

Saga: Hã?

Aldes: É o preço... -muda de humor- TÁ PENSANDO QUE É ASSIM, AGORA VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME PAGAR UMA BEDIDA ATÉ EU FICAR CONTENTE, SE NÃO VOCÊ NÃO ACORDA AMANHÃ! -ameaçadora-

Saga: O-ok... –assustado- .

Saga e Aldes saem para beber em algum lugar... E Aioria Vê a cena da janela de dentro da casa de praia...

Aioria: Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre eles! –riso, música de alienígena de fundo-

E assim foi mais um agitado dia de nossos douradinhos (o Aioria sabe das coisas mais estranhas)...

Oiiieee! Finalmente, tava pensando em como fazer a tia Aldes e o Saga, tinha escrito mas achei muiito forçado, não é da Tia Aldes ser muito romântica, mas ela tem seu próprio modo de demonstrar amor (Autora com pena do Saga) dizem que "quanto mais bate, mais ama", pois é, Saga apanha muito...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e enviem reviews please!


End file.
